


Uno scoop sensazionle

by Niroce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Erotic, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroce/pseuds/Niroce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giornalista Castiel Novak riceve delle informazioni anonime che potrebbero rovinare la carriera di Dean Winchester, nuovo amministratore delegato della RockSalt, Inc. Nel tentativo di verificare tali informazioni, riuscirà a tenere separati sentimenti e lavoro e a destreggiarsi tra i precari equilibri di potere ai vertici dell'azienda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un CD dalla custodia fucsia

**Capitolo 1 - Un CD dalla custodia fucsia**

Castiel si stava dirigendo a passo svelto verso la sede del Daily Voice, giornale per cui lavorava da quasi cinque anni, quando il suo cellulare squillò.  
Chiuse gli occhi reprimendo un’imprecazione. Aveva in una mano un cappuccino ormai freddo, nell’altra una cartellina portadocumenti sul punto di esplodere e la tracolla della borsa con dentro il computer era tenacemente avvinghiata al suo trenchcoat. Si sarebbe dovuto fermare per liberarsi e cercare in quale tasca avesse abbandonato il telefonino quella mattina. In più era in ritardo.  
Spero almeno che sia qualcosa di serio e non la compagnia telefonica che mi informa delle loro nuove e convenientissime promozioni, pensò leggermente irritato.  
«Pronto, chi è?» Domandò attraverso l’apparecchio dopo aver rivoltato da cima a fondo il suo soprabito per trovarlo infine in una tasca interna perfettamente mimetizzata con la stoffa dell’indumento.  
«Signor Novak?» Rispose una voce distorta dall’altro capo della linea.  
Sembrava proprio una di quelle telefonate, rifletté.  
«Sì, sono io. Con chi parlo?» Castiel si sedette sulla panchina di legno su cui aveva appoggiato cappuccino, cartellina e borsa, estraendo da quest’ultima un taccuino e una penna. Era un giornalista abbastanza famoso in città e non era raro che ricevesse soffiate telefoniche che poi si trasformavano nei suoi pezzi più brillanti. Almeno quando non erano semplicemente psicopatici che vaneggiavano su teorie di cospirazione globale, alieni o la fine del mondo.  
«Chi sono non è importante. Ho delle informazioni per lei.»  
L’alone di mistero faceva spostare l’indice dell’attendibilità pericolosamente verso lo zero ma avrebbe comunque ascoltato quello che aveva da dirgli. Non si sa mai.  
«Che genere di informazioni?» Chiese Castiel, incuriosito.  
«Il genere di informazioni che manda in rovina una persona molto influente.» La voce dell’uomo aveva un che di artificiale, come se fosse camuffata in qualche modo.  
«E chi sarebbe questa persona influente?»  
«Lei conosce la RockSalt, Inc.?» Domandò l’uomo misterioso, pronunciando quasi con circospezione il nome dell’azienda.  
«Certo, sono i maggiori distributori di sale per uso alimentare e industriale del Kansas.» Replicò il giornalista lasciando trasparire un po’ di impazienza.  
Avrebbe desiderato ardentemente potergli dire di andare dritto al punto ma non poteva rischiare di fargli cambiare idea o, peggio, rivolgersi ad un altro giornalista.  
«C’è del marcio ai vertici di quella azienda, posso fare dei nomi. Lei è una persona intelligente signor Novak, ho letto tutti i suoi articoli. Voglio che sia lei a portare in superficie il torbido che si nasconde sotto quella facciata ipocrita.»  
«Nomi come…» terminò in sospeso la frase aspettando che il suo sconosciuto interlocutore la continuasse.  
«In realtà ne basta uno: Dean Winchester.»  
Castiel conosceva quel nome, era uno dei membri del CdA della RockSalt, Inc., ma si stupì di sentirlo. In realtà il nome che si era formato nella sua mente sempre più vividamente durante la conversazione era un altro: Fergus Crowley, anch’esso azionista maggioritario del gruppo ma spesso implicato in situazioni poco chiare e al limite della legalità. Purtroppo né i giornalisti né la polizia erano mai riusciti ad ottenere qualcosa di più di sospetti e congetture; quell’uomo sembrava avere il più feroce esercito di avvocati di tutti gli Stati Uniti e amicizie influenti ovunque.  
Per un attimo aveva pregustato il sapore di una svolta ma rimase deluso.  
«Cosa sai su di lui?»  
Meglio informazioni su uno degli altri membri del CdA piuttosto che nulla, magari avrebbe potuto ricollegare questo Winchester a Crowley.  
«So che da quando ha ereditato le quote del padre non ha fatto altro che trasferire piccole somme di denaro in conti all’estero, aspettando di riuscire a svuotare le casse e scappare con i soldi. E adesso che è diventato amministratore delegato il compito gli sarà ancora più facile. Sta mettendo in pericolo la RockSalt e tutti i suoi dipendenti, e va fermato prima che sia troppo tardi.»  
Dunque Robert Singer non era più al vertice dell’azienda. Doveva essere un cambiamento recente perché l’ultima volta che ne aveva sentito parlare rivestiva lui quel ruolo. Avrebbe approfondito la questione, anche solo per curiosità, ma dubitava che ci fosse del vero in quello che il suo interlocutore gli stava dicendo. Quell’improvviso accoramento finale gli suggeriva un coinvolgimento emotivo; probabilmente era un ex-dipendente in uno dei centri di estrazione licenziato e in cerca di una vendetta personale contro l’uomo che, tenendo in mano le redini della compagnia, riteneva responsabile.  
«Ho le prove, sa? Nero su bianco.» Aggiunse l’uomo, come se avesse percepito lo scetticismo di Castiel.  
Questa era una novità decisamente interessante.  
«Che prove?» Indagò.  
«Prove che potrebbero cambiare entrambe la vite di chi incriminano e di chi le rende pubbliche, signor Novak. Vada all’aeroporto, cassetta di sicurezza numero 25. Quando sarà lì si ricordi che nonostante sia estenuante è un passo fondamentale individuare i caratteri di un colore. Buon lavoro, mi terrò in contatto.» Riattaccò dando a malapena il tempo a Castiel di segnare quelle parole assurde.  
Interdetto dalla brusca interruzione della chiamata, il giornalista fissò con disprezzo il telefono per poi riportare l’attenzione su quella frase incomprensibile.  
I caratteri del colore? Cosa caspita dovrebbe significare? Si chiese sempre più nervoso. Aveva perso del tempo prezioso, il caporedattore, Zachariah, gli avrebbe fatto l’ennesima ramanzina e non aveva alcuna informazione utile in mano se non le frasi sconnesse di un pazzo.  
Strappò il foglio dal taccuino e raccolse di fretta le sue cose. Proprio mentre pensava che la giornata non sarebbe potuta andare peggio il cappuccino si rovesciò sulla cartellina portadocumenti dando ai fogli un colore brunito e una consistenza molliccia.  
Cercò di tamponare il danno come meglio poteva con dei fazzolettini, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non dare sfogo all’improvvisa voglia di urlare che si stava impossessando di lui, e dopo aver asciugato l’asciugabile si diresse verso il più vicino cestino dell’immondizia.  
Buttò i fazzoletti appiccicosi e stava per far fare la stessa fine al foglio di carta appallottolato quando ebbe un’improvvisa illuminazione.  
“Un passo fondamentale” era il titolo di un articolo che aveva scritto sui rapporti tra omosessualità e letteratura, imperniato sulla figura di Langston Hughes, un poeta vissuto a Lawrence nei primi del novecento.  
Improvvisamente anche le altre parole acquistarono un senso, prendendo il loro posto come tasselli di un mosaico.  
“The Weary Blues”, il blues estenuante, era il titolo di una delle sue autobiografie. Blues, blu. Ogni colore è individuato da un codice esagesimale, il codice di un colore…  
Possibile?  
No, scacciò il pensiero riprendendo a camminare. Perché un tale livello di segretezza al punto che solo lui avrebbe potuto decifrare quella frase? Forse i documenti erano veramente roba che scotta. In quel caso probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio coinvolgere la polizia, però.  
Si fermò, fissando il foglio che continuava a tormentare tra le dita.  
Non poteva avvertire le forze dell’ordine senza avere la certezza che quelle prove fossero reali e sostanziose. Inoltre aveva la netta sensazione che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in quella cassetta di sicurezza non era stata ottenuta del tutto legalmente, altrimenti perché chiamare lui invece di rivolgersi alla polizia?  
C’era qualcosa di poco chiaro in quella faccenda e finché non si fosse accertato di come stessero le cose non avrebbe detto nulla a nessuno.  
Infilandosi in tasca il foglio spiegazzato si girò e tornò sui suoi passi.  
Si sarebbe potuta rivelare tutta una messinscena, avrebbe potuto non trovare nulla in nessuna cassetta di sicurezza ma ormai il germe del dubbio si era infiltrato nel suo cervello.  
Alla peggio avrebbe solo rischiato il licenziamento.

Dopo aver parcheggiato in quadrupla fila fuori dall’aeroporto, essere inciampato in un bambino che inseguiva un gatto ed aver evitato per un pelo di essere gambizzato da parte del padre, entrò nell’imponente edificio di vetro e cemento.  
Le parole “Lawrence Municipal Airport – LWC” svettavano in blu su quasi ogni superficie grigiastra e un mare di persone affollava le aree davanti ai monitor che riportavano orari di arrivi e partenze.  
Passando accanto alle uscite per gli imbarchi raggiunse la sala d’aspetto e l’attigua fila di cassette di sicurezza che consentivano ai clienti delle compagnie aeree che facevano scalo in quell’aeroporto di depositarvi materiale personale.  
Su ogni sportellino nero vi era una tastiera con un piccolo display verde. Si diresse speditamente alla numero 25 e digitò il codice 0000FF, corrispondente al colore blu, ringraziando il suo Blackberry e la connessione Wi-Fi dell’aeroporto che gli avevano consentito di cercare la combinazione alfanumerica.  
Con un click lo sportello si aprì. O meglio, provò ad aprirsi ma siccome un angolo era piegato Castiel dovette forzarlo per sbloccarlo dall’intelaiatura.  
All’interno della cassetta vi era un CD in una decisamente poco appariscente custodia fucsia. Raccolse l’oggetto e chiuse lo sportello, liberando la cassetta.  
Cercando con lo sguardo un posto per mettersi a sedere, optò per una sedile di plastica libero tra una teenager vestita come Morticia ad un funerale e un messicano con i baffi più folti di Guadalajara.  
Si sedette, estraendo il computer dalla borsa a tracolla e aprì la custodia del CD. Ignorò come di consueto il solito messaggio di errore dell’antivirus che minacciava possibili invasioni di ultracorpi in caso di mancato aggiornamento e inserì il dischetto nel lettore.  
E adesso veniamo a noi, Dean Winchester, pensò con un misto di eccitazione e impazienza mentre si accingeva a visionare il gruppo di documenti che si era aperto davanti ai suoi occhi.


	2. Un caffè salato

**Capitolo 2 - Un caffè salato**   
  
«Congratulazioni, Dean.»   
«Grazie, Garth.» Strinse la mano all’uomo dal fisico longilineo e i capelli castani lisci e sottili che gli sorrideva genuinamente, finendo così di ringraziare i membri del consiglio che avevano votato per lui.   
Quando anche Garth se ne fu andato si concesse un sospiro per scaricare la tensione. I risultati di quel meeting erano tutt’altro che scontati ma alla fine tutto era andato per il meglio e lui era stato eletto amministratore delegato della RockSalt, Inc.   
Si girò verso l’ultima persona rimasta insieme a lui nella sala riunioni. «Un drink per festeggiare?»   
«Puoi dirlo, ragazzo.» Rispose Bobby Singer, amministratore delegato uscente, senza l’appoggio del quale probabilmente non sarebbe mai arrivato in quella posizione. «Te lo sei proprio meritato dopo questa guerra sanguinolenta.» Aggiunse inarcando le sopracciglia.   
Era veramente stata una guerra. Aveva dovuto lottare con le unghie e con i denti per evitare che il posto finisse nelle grinfie di Crowley. Nutriva per quell’uomo un disprezzo personale oltre che professionale, e non avrebbe certo gradito vedere l’azienda fondata da suo padre venire associata al suo nome e alla scia di affari loschi che si portava dietro.   
«Forza, portiamo i nostri culi al Little Roadhouse.» Lo esortò Bobby con una di quelle espressioni colorite che così tante volte aveva sentito fin da quando era piccolo. Lui e suo padre erano molto amici, era sempre stato il suo braccio destro sia al lavoro che nella vita privata.   
Uscirono dalla sala oltrepassando la porta di vetro smerigliato ma non riuscirono ad andare tanto lontano perché trovarono Crowley ad aspettarli, come una pantera in agguato nel suo completo nero.   
«Ed ecco il nostro nuovo amministratore delegato insieme alla sua balia, che affascinante quadretto.» Li accolse con un sorrisino derisorio.   
«Battutine Crowley, sul serio? Diamine, devi essere proprio a corto di idee.» Replicò Dean con noncuranza.   
Si aspettava un confronto ma certo non così presto. Almeno non dopo che fosse uscito dalla sala riunioni infuriato come un gatto a cui avessero pestato la coda.   
Il sorriso di Crowley si allargò. «Oh, no. Ti sto solo facendo godere il tuo momento. Finché dura.»   
Si girò verso Bobby, passando a un tono più condiscendente. «Un vero peccato che tu ti sia alleato con questa specie di energumeno invece di portare le tue quote azionarie dalla mia parte, Singer. Avremmo potuto fare grandi cose insieme.» Ammiccò divertito.   
«Non sono solito fare patti con demoni travestiti da esseri umani. Adesso facci un favore per piacere, levati dai piedi.» Borbottò Bobby in risposta.   
Si girò verso Dean, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Forza ragazzo, andiamo.»   
«Ottengo sempre quello che voglio Winchester, è solo una questione di tempo e pazienza.» Gli ricordò mentre si allontanavano, per poi percorrere il corridoio nella direzione opposta.   
«Dici che c’è da temere qualcosa, Bobby?» Domandò Dean all’amico e collega.   
Se c’era una cosa che sapeva bene era di non sottovalutare mai nessuno, soprattutto i tuoi nemici.   
E se il nemico in questione era Fergus Crowley c’era da stare ancora più all’erta.   
«Nah.» Rispose l’uomo più anziano storcendo le labbra. «Però teniamolo comunque d’occhio, non si sa mai.»   
In quel momento il cellulare di Dean vibrò nella sua tasca e sollevando una mano verso l’auricolare che portava all’orecchio aprì la comunicazione.   
«Dean, allora? Com’è andata?» Gli risuonò la voce di Sam nel padiglione auricolare, carica di ansia.   
«Da oggi in poi dovrai chiamarmi Illustrissimo Amministratore Delegato, amico.» Scherzò Dean.   
«Ma è fantastico! Allora sei stato eletto? Ci mancava solo questa per farti montare ulteriormente la testa.»   
«Ehi! Non dimentichi qualcosa?» Replicò Dean fingendo un tono offeso.   
«Illustrissimo Amministratore Delegato.» Aggiunse Sam con un sospiro esasperato. Poté immaginare chiaramente il fratello mentre roteava gli occhi e scuoteva la testa.   
«Comunque, razza di esaltato, dobbiamo festeggiare.»   
«Io e Bobby stiamo andando al Little Roadhouse. Ci vediamo lì tra…» scostò il polsino della camicia per controllare l’ora, «un quarto d’ora?»   
«Perfetto. A dopo.»   
Chiuse la comunicazione.   
Suo fratello Sam era fuori città quel giorno, l’avevano mandato in uno dei loro centri di depurazione appena fuori la periferia di Eudora. Calcolando la distanza e il traffico in quell’ora, quindici minuti sarebbero stati più che sufficienti per raggiungerli.   
«Allora, come stanno le cose tra te ed Ellen?» Spostò l’attenzione sull’uomo che lo accompagnava, sorridendo divertito nel vedere i suoi occhi dilatarsi e le guance tingersi di un colore rossiccio.   
«Quali cose? Non c’è nessuna cosa!» Replicò quest’ultimo sulla difensiva, guardando fisso di fronte a sé per non incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo.   
«Allora non ti dispiacerà se invece di andare al Little Roadhouse prenoto un tavolo da Chef Louise?» Domandò con studiata disinvoltura.   
«No!» Esclamò Bobby girandosi verso di lui e rendendosi conto troppo tardi di essersi tradito. «Voglio dire… certo, ma…»   
«Ma? C’è qualche problema, Bobby?» Lo interrogò fingendosi sorpreso.   
«Balls!» Bofonchiò l’uomo incrociando le braccia sul petto e affrettando il passo.   
Dean adeguò la sua andatura, ridendo di gusto.   
  
Al Little Roadhouse, un bar – tavola calda dall’altro lato della strada rispetto all’edificio sede della RockSalt, c’era la consueta folla di impiegati e avventori occasionali che ad ogni ora si recavano in quel posto per gustarsi il miglior hamburger del Kansas o semplicemente bersi un caffè espresso.   
Dean e Bobby erano clienti abituali, il loro lavoro non aveva orari rigidi con una pausa pranzo definita, così il tempo per mangiare un boccone era sempre poco e ritagliato nei momenti liberi. Quel posto proprio di fronte agli uffici era perfetto.   
Facendosi strada tra le persone arrivarono al bancone, trovando Ellen indaffarata alla cassa con la battitura di un conto e Balthazar intento ad armeggiare con la macchinetta del caffè.   
«Dean, Bobby!» Li salutò Ellen non appena si accorse della loro presenza. « Il solito?» Il che equivaleva ad un doppio hamburger con ketchup e patate per Dean e una bistecca al sangue con pepe nero per Bobby.   
«No, oggi è un’occasione speciale.» La informò Dean sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli davanti al bancone. «Hai di fronte il nuovo amministratore delegato della RockSalt, Inc., tesoro.» Aggiunse in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo che era nato sul volto della donna.   
Ellen si avvicinò, sporgendosi dal piano di marmo, e gli assestò una energica pacca sulla spalla che per poco non lo ribaltò per terra.   
«Congratulazioni!»   
«Già, congratulazioni. Adesso avrai un motivo in più per sentirti erroneamente qualcuno.» Si aggiunse alla conversazione Balthazar, una volta finito di cambiare il filtro alla macchina. Rivolse a Dean il suo solito sorriso strafottente.   
«Nemmeno il tuo sarcasmo da quattro soldi potrà intaccare il mio buonumore oggi, Balthazar.» Lo ignorò Dean.   
Il barista scrollò le spalle, mettendo due bicchieri sul ripiano chiaro. Prese una bottiglia da una delle mensole sulla parete alle sue spalle e versò in ciascuno tre dita di liquido ambrato.   
«Brindate. Offre la casa. E vedi di non strozzarti mentre bevi Dean, sarebbe un peccato.» Concluse con un sogghigno. «Oh, ecco Tarzan.» Constatò, quando del movimento all’ingresso attirò la sua attenzione.   
Dean si girò, posando il bicchiere che aveva appena svuotato, e fece un cenno al fratello che si diresse verso di loro facendo agitare la chioma ormai bisognosa di un bel taglio ad ogni passo.   
Quando li raggiunse abbracciò Dean con una stretta degna di Mike Tyson che gli accartocciò i polmoni.   
«Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta!» Era così contento che per poco non si mise a saltellare e battere le mani.   
«Beh, che ne dite se ci sediamo e ordiniamo qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti?» Propose Bobby ai due ragazzi.   
«Accomodatevi al solito tavolo, vi mando Anna appena finisce le altre ordinazioni.» Li incitò Ellen ritornando verso la cassa dove nel frattempo si erano messi in fila alcuni clienti.   
«Grazie.» Rispose Dean alzandosi dallo sgabello.   
Si era chiesto in effetti dove fosse Anna, entrando. Lavorava lì da più o meno un anno e avevano avuto una piccola relazione che però non era durata, un po’ per la scarsa volontà da parte di Dean di avere una storia seria, un po’ per il carattere volubile della ragazza. L’unico che avesse mai amato veramente era il suo pesce rosso, Grace, che teneva in una boccia di vetro dietro il bancone del bar. Diceva che siccome passava più tempo lì che a casa tanto valeva lasciarcelo in pianta stabile.   
Nonostante le sue stranezze era una brava ragazza e a Dean piaceva; continuava ad essere affezionato a lei come amico.   
Prese posto al tavolo indicato da Ellen e cominciò a chiacchierare con Sam e Bobby, le due persone che rappresentavano la sua famiglia, contento di quella giornata praticamente perfetta.   
  
Da un’altra parte della città, la giornata di un’altra persona era stata un susseguirsi di corse, rimproveri, minacce di licenziamento e ipoglicemia.   
Castiel era uscito dalla sede del giornale distrutto, dopo aver subito l’ira di Zachariah per l’assenza ingiustificata della mattina e le battute di Uriel per l’aroma di cappuccino che emanavano i suoi documenti marroncini.   
Certo non poteva dire della telefonata e del CD, era una pista ancora da verificare e non voleva né divulgare informazioni errate, né che a qualcuno venisse l’idea di rubargli lo spunto per quello che sarebbe potuto essere uno scoop sensazionale.   
Trascinando un piede dopo l’altro approdò all’unica landa felice che era rimasta per lui in quella città, il bar – tavola calda Little Roadhouse.   
Faceva colazione lì quasi ogni mattina da così tanto tempo che non avrebbe saputo richiamare alla memoria la prima volta in cui vi aveva messo piede. Balthazar, il barista, era diventato il suo migliore amico e confidente. A prima vista poteva sembrare un idiota arrogante ma in fondo, molto in fondo, era una persona affidabile e di buon cuore. Lo stesso valeva per le altre persone che lavoravano in quel posto.   
Superando l’uscio affollato di gente che entrava e usciva, si diresse al bancone.   
«Castiel, buongiorno!» Lo salutò al volo Anna, la cameriera dai capelli rosso fuoco, mentre portava un vassoio carico di pietanze verso un tavolo.   
Castiel rispose con un sorriso e sedendosi su uno sgabello ordinò un caffè.   
«Hai la faccia di uno che è appena stato investito da un treno. Due volte.» Gli disse Balthazar, dopo aver posato la tazzina di fronte a lui. «Giornataccia?»   
«Non ne hai idea. Zachariah ha minacciato di tagliarmi la testa, letteralmente. Ma se tutto va come spero molto presto mi pregherà di non lasciare mai il suo stupido giornale.»   
Afferrò una bustina di carta da un cestello e versò i piccoli granelli bianchi nella sua bevanda, mescolando con un cucchiaino.   
«Ho tra le mani roba che scotta amico, e non mi riferisco al caffè.»   
Balthazar ridacchiò sotto i baffi. Le tipiche battute di Castiel, divertenti come un procione impagliato eppure si ostinava a sfornarne ogni giorno una peggiore. Era davvero un’arte invidiabile.   
Improvvisamente il giornalista storse la faccia assumendo un’espressione a metà tra il contrito e il disgustato, allontanando la tazzina con una mano come se contenesse uranio impoverito.   
«Stai cercando di avvelenarmi? Questo caffè sa di peste bubbonica!» Esclamò Castiel cercando di raschiarsi via dalla lingua quel sapore nauseabondo con un fazzolettino di carta.   
«Tranquillo amico, prima o poi ci prova con tutti.» Disse una voce proveniente dalla sua sinistra.   
«Con te sicuramente, Dean, ma forse nel caso del nostro Cassie sarà stata colpa del sale che ci ha versato.» Si difese Balthazar sollevando la bustina di carta vuota.   
«Ma era insieme allo zucchero.» Si lamentò Castiel.   
«Penso che sia colpa mia in questo caso, quando abbiamo finito di mangiare ho appoggiato il cestello con le bustine di sale qui sul bancone. Devi esserti confuso.»   
In effetti c’erano due cestelli davanti a lui, uno contenete zucchero e uno contenente sale.   
«Pensate tutti male di me.» Disse Balthazar dandosi un’aria indignata e sparì dietro la porta che si affacciava alle cucine.   
Fu in quel momento che Castiel focalizzò lo sguardo sul nuovo venuto. Era un uomo alto e dal fisico asciutto. Aveva dei capelli corti castani, qualche lentiggine sul viso e due occhi verdi con delle venature nocciola. Indossava un completo grigio scuro sopra una camicia celeste a righine bianche e una cravatta rossa, il tutto in ordine impeccabile   
«Non farci caso, è sempre così.» Lo rassicurò lo sconosciuto.   
«Lo so bene purtroppo, vengo qui da così a lungo che me lo ricordo quando era ancora una persona civile.» Rispose inarcando le sopracciglia.   
«Anche tu un cliente abituale? Strano che non ci siamo mai visti.» Commentò l’altro stirando un angolo della bocca.   
«Già.»   
«Beh, piacere, Dean.» Gli porse una mano.   
Dean? No, andiamo, non poteva essere. Quante possibilità c’erano che l’avesse incontrato proprio in quel momento? No, non poteva essere lui.   
«Castiel.» Replicò, stringendo la mano di Dean.   
«Dean, hai fatto con il conto? Ti ricordo che tra dieci minuti abbiamo l’incontro con i direttori degli stabilimenti.» A parlare era stato un uomo sulla cinquantina inoltrata con delle striature di grigio tra i capelli e la barba corta.   
Castiel lo riconobbe immediatamente come Robert Singer.   
«Signor Singer? Allora tu devi essere Dean Winchester.» Esclamò cercando di trattenere lo stupore. Non era mai stato così fortunato in tutta la sua vita, si chiese quale disgrazia il fato gli avrebbe fatto capitare per bilanciare.   
Bobby gli fece un cenno, accompagnato da un grugnito sospettoso e Dean annuì, il sorriso incrinato da un velo difensivo.   
«Sono un giornalista del Daily Voice e il caso vuole che avessi proprio intenzione di scrivere un articolo su di te.» Precisò Castiel percependo il piccolo disagio che aveva creato riconoscendo l’uomo. Forse avevano la coda di paglia? Qualcosa da nascondere?   
«Le coincidenze, eh?» Esordì Singer, ironico.   
Dean gli lanciò un’occhiataccia di traverso, prima di rispondere. «Beh, un po’ di pubblicità non guasta mai, soprattutto ora che sono diventato il nuovo amministratore delegato della RockSalt. Stasera alle 22:00 ci sarà un piccolo party nella sede, perché non vieni? Potrai girarti intorno, fare domande, ficcanasare come ogni giornalista che si rispetti…» Il suo tono era ironico, ma non derisorio. Sembrava un uomo che aveva appena raggiunto il suo scopo nella vita e voleva coinvolgere ogni persona che incontrasse elargendo generosità.   
«Sarebbe fantastico.» Rispose il giornalista.   
«A stasera allora.» Salutò Dean, prima di uscire dal Little RoadHouse insieme a un notevolmente perplesso Robert Singer.   
Tutto sommano era valsa la pena di bere quel caffè condito con sale, pensò Castiel. Avrebbe ringraziato Balthazar quando avesse smesso di tediare il povero cuoco sulle lamentele riguardo il modo in cui tutti lo trattavano male, e poi sarebbe andato a casa a preparare registratore e batteria di riserva per la serata.   
I giochi erano appena cominciati.


	3. Una cravatta gialla

**Capitolo 3 - Una cravatta gialla**

«Finalmente! Ce ne avete messo di tempo.» Si lamentò Sam che era rimasto ad aspettarli fuori mentre pagavano il conto.  
«Il nostro campione ha deciso di darsi all’espansività.» Borbottò Bobby con un cenno in direzione di Dean. «Sei sicuro che sia stata una buona idea invitare quel giornalista? Non bastava il solito Raphael?» Continuò rivolto al più grande dei Winchester con un’espressione di velato rimprovero.  
«Quale giornalista?» Domandò Sam affiancandosi a Dean mentre si incamminavano verso la sede dell’azienda.  
«Uno che lavora per il Daily Voice, l’abbiamo incontrato poco fa mentre siamo andati a pagare.» Gli rispose il fratello, per poi rivolgersi verso Bobby. «Sai quello che penso di Raphael e del suo giornale. Ma soprattutto sai cosa penso della sua vicinanza con Crowley. Sono stufo di come vanno le cose alla RockSalt e ora che sono amministratore delegato voglio iniziare col fare dei cambiamenti, a cominciare dall’invitare giornalisti differenti agli eventi riguardanti l’azienda e alle conferenze stampa.»  
«Dì un po’, pensi che durante il mio mandato abbia semplicemente ignorato queste cose che vorresti cambiare improvvisamente? Non credi invece che la prudenza mi abbia spinto a dei compromessi abbastanza innocui come accettare dei giornalisti venduti per tenere un minimo a bada le teste calde nel CdA?» Lo incalzò Bobby in replica mentre accedevano all’ampio ingresso dell’edificio.  
«Dean, credo che Bobby abbia ragione. Adesso più che mai c’è da aspettarsi di tutto da Crowley e i suoi alleati, dovresti agire con criterio e-»  
«Agire con criterio?» Lo interruppe Dean, con uno sbuffo d’incredulità. «Sono anni che tentano di assumere il potere, con ogni mezzo possibile. Ha minacciato e corrotto più persone lui di un boss della mafia russa e sono stufo di vedere il suo sogghigno ogni volta che entra nella sala riunioni.» Continuò animatamente ma tenendo un tono di voce basso per non destare l’interesse di orecchie indiscrete.  
«Non sai nemmeno se questo tizio che hai incontrato sia affidabile.» Cercò di insistere il fratello.  
«Affidabile? L’ho solo invitato al party. Cosa potrebbe fare? Dare fuoco all’edificio?» Replicò Dean sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
Sam ci rinunciò, sollevando le mani in segno di resa.  
«Ragazzo, sei abbastanza grande da fare come credi. Però fai attenzione e ricordati sempre con chi hai a che fare.» Gli consigliò Bobby posandogli una mano sulla spalla in fare paterno.  
«Ma certo. Vedrete, le cose cambieranno e per il meglio.» Sorrise, ignorando quel senso di allerta che le parole degli altri due gli avevano destato in un angolo della mente.

Castiel, nel suo appartamento microscopico di periferia, era di fronte ad una delle scelte più difficili della sua vita: completo nero e camicia salmone o completo grigio a righine bianche e camicia azzurra? Poteva anche optare per il trasgressivo e scegliere la camicia giallina ma…  
Lo squillo del telefono lo distolse da quelle profonde meditazioni.  
«Pronto?» Rispose, riesumando il cellulare da sotto una pila di indumenti abbandonati in un angolo della camera da letto a formare una montagnola di stoffa.  
«Castiel?»  
«Capo?» Domandò sorpreso il giornalista, riconoscendo dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio la voce di Zachariah.  
«Si può sapere perché mi ha telefonato in redazione Raphael, cinque minuti fa, blaterando di spodestamenti, affronti mortali e fantomatiche esclusive sottratte con l’inganno? Dimmi che è tutto un malinteso Castiel…» concluse con tono esasperato ed espirando con forza nella cornetta, producendo un suono metallico gracchiante.  
«Non capisco.» Fu tutto quello che il suo cervello riuscì a formulare in suo aiuto.  
«Non sgranare gli occhi inclinando il capo a quel modo, Castiel. Non lo fare!» Sbraitò il suo datore di lavoro. Si potevano quasi sentire i suoi nervi stridere.  
Castiel si guardò intorno spaesato, cercando di capire dove fosse la telecamera nascosta o chi lo stesse osservando dalla finestra.  
«Inutile che cerchi spie, è la stramaledetta faccia che fai sempre quando vuoi fare il finto tonto. Con me non attacca, lo sai. Ora, pretendo delle spiegazioni. Perché i dirigenti della RockSalt, Inc. hanno improvvisamente deciso di invitare te e non Raphael o tutt’al più me?» Lo interrogò pronunciando le parole con calma forzata.  
«Io… ho incontrato per caso Dean Winchester in un bar oggi, gli ho detto che avevo intenzione di scrivere un pezzo su di lui e mi ha invitato. Non sapevo avesse annullato l’invito di Raphael.» Tentò di giustificarsi il giornalista, sedendosi su una sedia di legno nella cucina/salotto/sala da pranzo.  
«Tu non avevi intenzione di scrivere un pezzo su di lui. Tu dovevi essere allo zoo a scrivere una commovente storia sui pinguini con le ali ingessate. Ricordi?»  
Sì, l’inutile articolo che tu volevi farmi scrivere per tenermi impegnato in modo da non poter lavorare a qualcosa di scomodo. Ma ovviamente non fu quello che disse al telefono. «Sto lavorando a tutti e due. Davvero, sono a buon punto con i pinguini. Ho già scritto quattro colonne di pura agonia.» Mentì spudoratamente.  
«Castiel, attento a quello che fai o l’agonia la sperimenterai sulla tua pelle.» Ruggì Zachariah prima di chiudergli il telefono in faccia.  
Il giornalista represse l’impulso di lanciare il cellulare nel lavandino con una pernacchia e lo appoggiò sul ripiano della cucina, accanto a un maccherone secco e incrostato di sugo.  
Era sempre la solita storia. Zachariah con il suo stupido asservitismo tarpava le ali a chiunque volesse scrivere qualcosa che avrebbe potuto pestare la coda a personaggi influenti o perlomeno abbastanza potenti da poter mettere i bastoni tra le ruote al suo prezioso giornale. E puntualmente quel qualcuno era lui, Castiel.  
Quel buffone di Uriel aveva imbastito un giro di scommesse clandestine in redazione sul numero di minacce di licenziamento e/o articoli cestinati che avrebbe ricevuto il collega durante il mese di validità delle puntate. Un giorno aveva anche chiesto a Castiel se avesse voluto fare la sua. “Magari, se vinci, uno stipendio decente lo porti a casa questo mese.” Gli aveva detto ridacchiando.  
Ma le cose stavano per cambiare. Doveva solo procedere con prudenza e forse avrebbe potuto avere quella sera stessa le conferme che cercava.

«… e quindi ringrazio tutti per la fiducia concessami. Grazie.» Dean concluse il suo discorso alzando il bicchiere di champagne verso il suo uditorio.  
E anche questa farsa era conclusa. Grazie a tutti… bla bla bla… l’onore… vivere per l’azienda… bla bla bla… una grande famiglia…  
Grande famiglia un paio di palle! Avrebbe voluto gridare Dean a metà discorso. La metà delle persone che lo osservavano con dei sorrisi finti stampati sul volto gli avrebbe volentieri dato il benservito e metà dell’altra metà stava dalla sua parte solo per inerzia o perché seguiva l’andamento del vento.  
E al centro di quella piccola folla c’era lui, Crowley, con il suo cagnolino Alastair ben attaccato alle calcagna. Il solito sorrisino era al suo posto, irritante come un incontro ravvicinato con una medusa assassina.  
Augurandogli che per lo meno le bollicine dello spumante gli facessero venire il singhiozzo, svuotò anche il suo bicchiere a piccoli sorsi, scendendo dalla pedana.  
Il fratello, in un completo grigio scuro, camicia bianca e cravatta color vinaccia, stava trattenendo a stento un ascesso di risate. Sapeva quanto si sentisse idiota Dean a dover tenere quelle sottospecie di discorsi retorici preconfezionati.  
«Sam, non una parola o lo champagne uscirà dal tuo naso.» Lo ammonì Dean con fare minaccioso.  
«Oh, Dean,» replicò il fratello posandogli una mano sull’avambraccio, «non potrei mai prenderti in giro su una cosa del genere. So quanto consideri l’azienda come una seconda famiglia.» Alla fine della frase non riuscì a mantenere il tono serio e la sua espressione cedette sotto la spinta dell’ilarità repressa.  
«Perché ha le convulsioni? Un nuovo shampoo che gli è entrato nel cervello?» Domandò Bobby avvicinandosi ai due.  
«Qualcosa del genere…» rispose evasivamente Dean, lanciando un’ultima occhiata al vetriolo in direzione del fratello che non aveva ancora smesso di sghignazzare.  
«Sammy!» Una voce squillante proveniente da dietro i tre catturò la loro attenzione.  
«Gabriel.» Constatò Sam, allegro e rilassato come una volpe in un negozio di pellicce.  
Questa volta fu Dean a trattenere un sorrisino, mentre Bobby esprimeva il suo disappunto roteando gli occhi e allontanandosi.  
Gabriel era uno degli azionisti del CdA noto per il non prendere mai apertamente posizione se non all’ultimo minuto o se fosse stato strettamente necessario. Per i suoi interessi, ovviamente. Dean sapeva che la sua alleanza momentanea era effimera come una goccia d’acqua sull’asfalto il giorno di ferragosto, ma al momento gli servivano anche le sue quote per rendere più stabile la sua maggioranza.  
L’uomo dagli occhi ambrati e i capelli castano chiaro era inoltre il diretto superiore di Sam alla Rocksalt, il quale lavorava come consulente informatico per l’azienda. L’attività preferita di Gabriel sembrava essere lanciare frecciatine a Sam e fargli proposte indecenti, preferibilmente in pubblico e a voce alta. Nessuno aveva mai capito se semplicemente si divertisse a vedere Sam arrossire e lasciarsi andare a tic nervosi, o se facesse sul serio. Cosa che poteva essere plausibile dal momento che l’uomo sembrava sentire il bisogno di flirtare con qualsiasi essere vivente si trovasse davanti.  
«I tuoi capelli sono sempre più lunghi e setosi. Sai cosa mi è venuto in mente?» Gli domandò con un’espressione maliziosa, sfilando dalla tasca della giacca nera una caramella dall’involucro argentato. «Potremmo giocare al cowboy e all’indiano un giorno di questi, io e te.»  
Sam ebbe una sorta di spasmo, come se gli si fosse improvvisamente infilato un ramarro nelle mutande, e liquidò la proposta con un secco «no, grazie.»  
«Oh, e dai! Potremmo usare quell’oscena cravatta di Dean come frusta.» Insistette Gabriel, visibilmente divertito dalla reazione del più giovane dei Winchester.  
«Hey! La mia cravatta non ha niente che non va.» Protestò Dean, sentendosi tirare in causa. Portò una mano all’accessorio che gli pendeva dal collo, in gesto quasi protettivo, lisciandone la stoffa.  
Il collega lo guardò di traverso, storcendo il naso, come se avesse appena detto che il gelato al carciofo è un’autentica leccornia. «Amico, è gialla.» Mormorò con circospezione, quasi anche solo il venire uditi pronunciare quella frase fosse infamante.  
«Oh, mio Dio.» Esclamò poi sgranando gli occhi, fissando un punto al di là di Dean. Un ghigno a metà tra il divertito e lo sconvolto gli piegò le labbra e rivolse lo sguardo verso l’amministratore delegato. «Sembra che al mondo esista qualcuno che ti batte in fatto a gusti pessimi. Forza, che aspetti, vai dalla tua anima gemella. A Sam ci penso io.» Concluse cingendo con un braccio le spalle di quest’ultimo.  
Dean si girò verso il punto che aveva indicato Gabriel con lo sguardo e vide, in fondo alla sala, Castiel che parlava con il responsabile della sicurezza.  
A dire il vero la prima cosa che notò fu la sua audace camicia giallo limone, parzialmente coperta dalla giacca del suo completo marrone. Dean provò una fitta di fastidio nel vedersi sottrarre la supremazia su quel colore.  
«Sapete che c’è?» Esordì voltandosi nuovamente verso Sam e Gabriel, «penso proprio che andrò a congratularmi per i gusti nell’abbigliamento. Evidentemente c’è ancora qualcuno che ne possiede di buoni.» Aggiunse con un sorrisino di scherno verso il collega sghignazzante.  
«Ehm… Dean, aspetta!» Lo bloccò Sam nell’atto di girarsi. «Non dovevamo parlare urgentemente di quella faccenda?» Gli domandò, implorando aiuto con gli occhi.  
«No, tranquillo. Niente che non possa aspettare. Divertitevi.» Rispose il fratello, gustandosi la sua piccola vendetta per averlo deriso dopo il discorso.  
Detto questo si allontanò, incamminandosi verso il giornalista.

Non appena Castiel era entrato nell’edificio gli avevano tolto il trenchcoat. Il suo trenchcoat. Si sentiva quasi nudo. Aveva provato ad opporsi ma l’addetto al guardaroba aveva mostrato un’irremovibilità sì rivestita di garbo e cortesia, ma ferrea.  
Il party si stava svolgendo nella Sala delle Colonne, così chiamata per i longilinei pilastri di marmo grigio che svettavano fino all’alto soffitto da cui pendevano un paio di lampadari abbastanza elaborati.  
L’edificio originario era una specie di villa estiva, su cui erano stati costruiti gli altri numerosi piani che si potevano vedere adesso e gli ampliamenti laterali con l’inglobamento di costruzioni attigue.  
Quella sala era una delle poche che mantenevano l’architettura originale ed era generalmente adibita agli eventi privati, con il pubblico e la stampa.  
Ai lati opposti della sala c’erano due file di tavoli ricoperti di pietanze che andavano dagli antipasti ai dolci, e al centro tre file di tavoli rotondi riempivano quasi metà dello spazio. In fondo, davanti all’ampia portafinestra che dava sul vecchio giardino della villa, era stato allestito un palco con un piccolo pulpito da cui al momento Dean Winchester stava tenendo un discorso di ringraziamento probabilmente ancora più noioso della storia sui pinguini con le ali ingessate che avrebbe dovuto scrivere per Zachariah.  
Si avvicinò a qualche persona, facendo le solite domande di rito sull’andamento dell’azienda, le aspettative in relazione al cambio ai vertici, eventuali dubbi, giusto per avere del materiale che gli avrebbe consentito di scrivere un articolo e tenere a bada il suo capo, nel caso non avesse trovato quella sera qualcosa di più sostanzioso di cui parlare.  
Ovviamente le risposte furono un po’ tutte studiatamente superficiali ed evasive. Nessuno diceva mai la verità ad un giornalista, figuriamoci un gruppo di azionisti e dirigenti con abbastanza scheletri nell’armadio da poter formare un esercito di zombie degno de “L’alba dei morti viventi”.  
Casualmente si imbatté in un uomo con degli occhiali dalla montatura scura e un’espressione vagamente disgustata sul volto.  
«Buonasera, sono Castiel Novak e lavoro per il Daily Voice. Potrei farle qualche domanda?» Domandò con cortesia.  
L’uomo si girò, serrando gli occhi per mettere meglio a fuoco il suo volto, o forse semplicemente per intimidirlo.  
«Daily Voice, eh? Mai sentito.» Assunse un’aria pensierosa, stringendosi il mento tra il pollice e l’indice. «Ah, ho capito.» Continuò poi, illuminandosi. «Dev’essere uno di quei giornali che nessuno legge se non quando è nel cesso di un pub e guarda il pavimento, perché ne usano le pagine come tappetino.» Sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Se vogliono far diventare i clienti stitici…» si lasciò sfuggire Castiel, mordendosi poi la lingua e dandosi dello stupido per aver aperto bocca senza prima consultare il cervello.  
L’uomo continuò a guardarlo con la stessa espressione che normalmente si rivolge a un piccione spiaccicato sull’asfalto, poi improvvisamente si mise a ridere.  
«Non mi piaci, ma sei meglio di quell’imbecille di Raphael. Risponderò alle tue domande, ma fai in fretta.» Gli disse.  
«Certo. Posso sapere qual è il suo nome e che ruolo ricopre nella RockSalt, Inc.?» Domandò il giornalista perplesso, azionando il registratore.  
«Frank Devereaux, responsabile della sicurezza.» Rispose in maniera telegrafica l’uomo, facendo ondeggiare distrattamente il poco vino che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere.  
Sicurezza? Questo potrebbe essere utile, rifletté Castiel.  
«Avrà avuto un gran daffare questa sera, con il party.» Commentò con nonchalance.  
Frank scrollò le spalle leggermente. «Meno di quanto immagina. La politica aziendale di risparmio energetico impone di spegnere le telecamere a circuito chiuso che monitorano la zona degli uffici quando finiscono le attività. D’altronde ogni dipendente ha una chiave magnetica per chiudere il suo ufficio una volta finito l’orario di lavoro e c’è sempre qualcuno in portineria.» Gli spiegò l’uomo, finendo il suo vino e depositando il bicchiere su un tavolo vicino.  
«Lavora qui da molto?» Domandò Castiel, preferendo non insistere sull’argomento per non suscitare sospetti.  
Dunque gli uffici erano tutti chiusi a chiave e le serrature erano elettroniche. Non sapeva nemmeno a cosa gli servisse quell’informazione visto che di certo non aveva alcuna intenzione di entrare in quello dell’amministratore delegato. Assolutamente no, era poco professionale. Certo, avrebbe potuto scoprire qualcosa… No! Fuori discussione.  
Era irremovibile, non sarebbe sceso a patti con la sua coscienza.  
Frank Devereaux intanto continuava a rispondere alle domande che gli presentava in modo quasi automatico, come un copione recitato a memoria, mentre continuava a riflettere sul da farsi.  
C’era da tener presente però che se quello che attestavano i documenti del suo informatore segreto era vero, Dean Winchester stava truffando centinaia di persone sottraendo fondi all’azienda di nascosto.  
Non fare niente sarebbe equivalso ad un atto omertoso.  
Al diavolo la coscienza. Avrebbe trovato un modo per entrare in quell’ufficio.  
In quel preciso momento un sibilo seguito da uno scoppio fragoroso lo fece tornare alla realtà.  
Incrociò gli occhi di Dean, il quale stava camminando verso di lui, e lo stupore che vi lesse non fu per nulla rassicurante.


End file.
